I Won't Go Breaking Your Heart
by katibee234
Summary: It's Hermione's birthday and someone has a special surprise for her.


This is my story for Round 11 of the QLFC. I hope you like it :)

Prompts:

1\. Base your story around lyrics from an assigned song: Song "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" Lyrics I chose "I won't go breaking your heart."

2\. Scene: dance between two characters

3\. Word: announcement

4\. Word: necklace

* * *

It was Hermione Granger's birthday weekend. And to her, it was going to be the best birthday she had ever had; for many reasons. Reason one: after years of searching, her parents were back from Australia with their memories restored. Reason two: all of her friends were going to be there. Reason three: she had the most wonderful guy to share it with. Lots of people did not believe it when the Daily Prophet first made the announcement that Hermione Granger was dating Draco Malfoy. That was until the transcript from Draco's trial got leaked. He had stated in his testimony that he did what he had to do to save his mother and if he failed, it would have gotten him and his mother killed. He did what he had to do to protect her, and if he died, she hopefully would have still survived. He ended up having to serve a year of community service to the Minister of Magic himself, but other than that, he was a free man. When people thought about it, it really did make sense that Hermione and Draco were together. After all, opposites do attract.

"Hermione! Hurry up! We are going to be late!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione came down the stairs in a new Tiffany blue dress she had purchased for her party.

"Sorry Gin, I was just finishing up. This is a very important birthday."

"How is it an important birthday? You are turning 25. Is there some muggle tradition for that age that I don't know about?"

Hermione laughed, "No Gin, there is no reason. I just feel like it will be a great day. I feel like something spectacular will happen today. That's all."

"Okay Hermione. What ever you say. Let's get going. You are already late for your own party."

"The person who the party is for is never late, everyone else is just early." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny laughed and grabber her hand and in a matter of seconds they were outside the Burrow. They could hear music and laughing and walked around the house to the backyard.

"Hermione! You are finally here!" She was pulled into a hug by Harry and Ron.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Ron." She said as she hugged them both back.

She spent the next several minutes saying hi to all of the guests of her party. She did not however see the one she was most excited to greet.

"Hey, Harry have you seen Draco?"

Harry hesitated, "Uh, no I, um, haven't,"

"You were always a bad liar Harry. Where is he?"

"I am not supposed to tell you. It's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Just know that he will be here soon okay?"

Hermione huffed, "Fine."

* * *

A half hour went by and still no Draco.

" Oh, Hermione that is a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it?" Luna asked.

"Draco got it for me for our one year anniversary."

"Well it is beautiful. Do you know where Draco is? I haven't seen him."

"Either have I, Luna."

"Well I am sure he will be here any minute." Luna said.

"He still hasn't shown up has he?" Ginny asked Hermione as she downed a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Nope. Is this a sign that it is over?" Hermione asked with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I don't think so. Hermione, look?"

Hermione turned her head and saw what Ginny was looking at. In the middle of the makeshift dance floor stood Draco, with a huge smile on his face. Hermione got up and ran to him, jumping into his arms and hugging him. Once he set her down, she smacked him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"For being late you idiot!" she smacked him again,

"Would you calm down? I have a perfectly good reason for being late."

"Please, do tell."

"Well I have been waiting for the perfect moment to ask you this, and what better way than in front of all of our friends and family." He got down on one knee and looked up at Hermione. "I always admired you in school. You were something I couldn't have and that made me want you even more. I wanted to get to know you. You were so beautiful and smart and you could fight back at me, which is something no one ever did before. After the war, when you said yes to my date, I couldn't have been happier. The past three years have been the most amazing years of my life and I don't want that feeling to ever go away. I know that in the past I have hurt you, but I promise you that I will never break your heart again. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione had tears running down her face and she couldn't speak. So she just nodded. Draco slid the ring on her finger, stood up and puller Hermione in for a kiss.

"How about we clear the dance floor and let the newly engaged couple share a dance." Harry said to everyone.

A slow song started to play and Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and she put hers around his shoulders.

"I promise, Hermione, I will never ever hurt you liked I did when we were in school."

"I know you won't, Draco. You have proved that to me the past few years. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Hermione."

After their dance together, the music picked up and everyone joined them on the dance floor.

Hermione got to spend the day with her friends, family, and the love of her life. She couldn't have asked for a better birthday!


End file.
